


Square Filled: Dancing To their Favorite Song

by freebirddean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freebirddean/pseuds/freebirddean





	Square Filled: Dancing To their Favorite Song

She had been taking full advantage of the emptiness of the bunker. All this space was just for her for at least the weekend. The moment the boys had stepped out the door, she squealed with excitement, nearly bouncing in place as she clapped her hands. It had been a while since she had time to herself. Not that she didn’t love the boys but there was just some times she really needed girl time. Research, hunting, cheeseburgers, testosterone and classic rock got old quickly. So she immediately hooked her phone up to the stereo and blared bands like Maroon 5 or Imagine Dragons, music that Dean would hate to have blasting in his home. But he wasn’t here to say a word so she sang at the top of her lungs and danced around the bunker in her oversized sweatshirt and shorts, sliding about on her sock feet. 

She would still get a text or call from the Winchesters just checking in but for the most part, she was alone. Usually, she would hate being alone, the nightmares and the darkness that surrounded their lives making it hard for her to be in her own company. But she found it very relaxing and comforting this time. When it was time to sleep might be a different story but for now she would enjoy her freedom. Her hips swayed and head bobbed as she sang along to the music. She stirred the pasta sauce as she swayed to the song, completely lost in the beat, blocking the rest of the world out. In her bubble, there was no fear, loss, sorrow or pain. There was only music and dance. 

She hadn’t even noticed when Castiel materialized in the kitchen with her. His brow furrowed at the music that immediately attacked his ears. His mouth opened to say something, sure that no one would be able to hear him anyways. But the moment his blue orbs landed on her shimmying form, his jaw dropped and his breathing steeled. His tongue trailed over his chapped lips as she moved with abandon, just letting her body move as it wished. The sound of her voice drowned out the singing of the band’s lead singer and it brought a smile to the angel’s face. He shifted, crossing his arms over his chest before leaning back against the table to watch her til she was sure to notice his presence. 

The beat to the song picked up and her body gyrated, her messy bun bouncing on top of her head. He watched every curve as it moved so flawlessly. He always felt this way in her presence, the flutter in his chest, the light feeling in his heart, the warm feeling in his cheeks. These emotions made it hard for him to keep a smile off his face. It also made it hard for him to concentrate around her. His mind was always too absorbed in his thoughts of her. He lost himself so easily in her, her laugh, her soulful eyes, her warm touch, her plush lips. He found himself wanting nothing more than to put his arms around her and hold her close for all eternity. But she was not his to do so. Instead, he just stood back and watched and longed for her. 

The next song was slow and sensual, causing her body to slow down as well. It was then that she turned off the eye to the stove and gripped the handle of the pan. She was still singing and she moved carefully to set the pan on the counter. Castiel stood with an admiring gaze, still going unnoticed by the woman enraptured by the music. Moving from her line of sight, he waited until she had released the cooking utensil. Her hands clapped together when there was a pause in the song and she looked over her food. 

He hadn’t meant to startle her but the moment his hands rested on her hips, she let out a squeal of terror. Swiping up the spoon at lightning speed, she spun on her heels to threaten the intruder with her makeshift weapon. Her body nearly fell when she met eyes with cerulean hues. Her hand rested over her chest, her heart racing ninety miles an hour. His arms slipped around her to hold her close and keep her on her feet as she let out a breath. “You scared me half to death, Castiel!” She exclaimed with a shaky giggle before booping the end of his nose, an action that always made Cas grin and wrinkle his nose. 

“I am sorry for scaring you, Y/N. I simply wished to dance with you.” His soft features seemed to glow as he looked at her fondly. Her eyes were wide as she gaped up at him. A flash of uncertainty washed over Cas’s face when she remained in silence within his grasp. “I have made you uncomfortable. I apologize.” He moved to take a step backward, his hands sliding away. 

“No!” She exclaimed, surprising the both of them. “I mean, I..” A warm smile played on her lips before she turned to set her spoon down. When she turned back to him, her arms came to wrap around his neck. “I would love to dance with you, angel.” Her response made his eyes a brighter blue with his dazzling smile. 

He frowned for a moment as his arms tightened around her waist. “I do not know how to dance.” 

She couldn’t help but giggle making his frown deepen for a moment. “It’s ok, Cas. Just follow me.” He nodded and the pair barely moved on the kitchen floor, simply holding each other as the music played as background noise. In the arms of the angel, the bunker didn’t seem so empty and her life never seemed so terrifying. She was fine for her time alone becoming her time to be alone with Castiel.


End file.
